le soleil en hiver
by Ariane
Summary: parfois un appel peut vous rendre le sourire. Royed non lemon


Bonjour à tous et toutes

un petit OS sur une chanson que j'adore

Mes personnages favoris sont de l'aventure même si je n'en suis pas propriétaire

Merci de votre lecture

* * *

L'histoire se passe bien après le manga, Edward à 20 ans, il était retourné à Central pour aider Roy Mustang à devenir le nouveau généralissime pour deux raison. La première parce que son frère Alphonse ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce qui leur était arrivé alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants et deuxièmement, Edward aimait passer du temps dans son équipe et il avait perfectionné ses arts martiaux et donnait cours à Mustang sur la transmutation sans cercle. Cours que le blondinet adorait faire trainer car il se rendit compte qu'il aimait à passer du temps avec son supérieur et une amitié pointa le bout de son nez pour s'intensifier de plus en plus en une relation d'amour sincère entre les deux hommes. Edward avait grandi et embellit et écoutant les conseils du lieutenant Hawkeye, il avait changé toute sa garde robe. Grand bien lui en a fait puisque c'est d'un compliment sur la couleur d'un pull à col roulé que les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec passion sans se prendre la tête du comment ni pourquoi.

Edward malgré tout essayait de reprendre contact avec son jeune frère mais la porte avait l'air définitivement close. Ce soir là, il rentra trempé à deux heures du matin dans son appartement qui se trouvait dans l'immeuble juste à coté de la villa du corbeau de flamme et sortant de la salle de bain, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, il fut surpris par un appel. Pensant que c'était son frère il fit valdinguer le téléphone dans sa chambre mais ce fut une voix suave qui commença une chanson.

**Sais tu qui est au bout du fil  
Qui appelle au milieu de la nuit** **  
C'est ton ami des heures fragiles  
Pas l'amant juste le confident**

Roy savait la situation de son subordonné et amant, et ayant essayé de sonner plusieurs fois ce soir là afin de l'inviter à venir manger un morceau chez lui, il fut inquiet d'entendre la sonnerie mais aucune réponse. Le fait du allo qu'Edward prononça lui fit sentir qu'il devait lui dire ce que lui, le corbeau de flamme avait sur le cœur vis-à-vis de son ange blond. Ravi de l'entendre il essaya d'en savoir plus sur l'absence du jeune blond mais celui-ci répondit un tout va bien comme toute personne triste avait l'habitude de le faire pour éviter les questions.

**Je sais rien qu'au son de ta voix** **  
Tes yeux mouillés ton âme en froid  
Lui fait la pluie mais moi je suis là  
Pour toi, je f'rais tout et n'importe quoi**

"Edward, ton' tout va bien' me rappelle mes souvenirs d'ishval où je me morfondais d'avoir du tuer autant de civils alors qu'ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Depuis ton retour dans l'armée, je sais que tu es triste du refus de ton frère de te voir mais tu n'es pas seul. Je suis certes ton compagnons mais ici c'est ton meilleur ami qui te parle et savoir que ton cœur souffre me rend malade, alors sache que je suis prêt à tout pour revoir ce vrai sourire, celui auquel j'ai eu droit juste avant notre premier baiser. Je me rappelle de cette journée comme s'il s'agissait d'hier et ton rire et ton sourire sont tellement gais et communicatifs que je ne veux pas que tu les perdes définitivement"

**Sauter les saisons venir l'été en hiver  
Voir ton cœur qui fond là sous le soleil  
Sauter en l'air rouler par terre  
N'importe quoi mais souris moi, mais souris moi**

Roy continua son laïus, Edward écoutait car il aimait entendre ces fameuses paroles ou Roy ne voulait pas qu'un coup d'un soir mais bien d'une relation sérieuse avec tout ce que cela implique.

" Je ne suis pas sur que te rouler par terre dans la boue devant mon immeuble soit une excellente idée mais c'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à l'été. La chaleur douce du soleil nous caressant et donnant des reflets bleutés à tes cheveux est quelque chose que j'apprécie "

Voyant qu'il arrivait à délier la langue du jeune homme, il surenchérit.

**Si l'amour ne tient qu'à un fil** **  
Sais tu seulement que je tiens à toi  
Les amis sont des hommes faciles  
Et plus fidèle que quand l'amour s'en mêle**

Roy n'avait jamais été fidèle et Edward pas plus même si leurs cibles étaient contraires. Roy faisait défiler les filles dans son lit, Edward lui c'était des hommes ayant toujours les cheveux sombres mais incapables de remplacer celui pour qui son cœur battait réellement.

Des amis oui il en avait quelques uns dans ses collègues, mais pas tant que cela. Son confident ne voulait plus le voir et c'était Roy qui avait pris sa place. Si seulement le blond avait plus de confiance en lui, il pourrait avoir des tas d'amis tellement sa bonté émanait de son corps, tel l'effluve du parfum d'une rose autour du rosier.

**Sauter les saisons venir l'été en hiver**

**Voir ton cœur qui fond là sous le soleil**

**Sauter en l'air rouler par terre  
N'importe quoi mais souris moi, mais souris moi  
Je f'rais n'importe quoi**

Entendant à nouveau les petits bruitages des mmmh, oui, bah, … qu'énonçait Edward, Roy lui posa un ultimatum.

" Edward, si je ne te vois pas à ta fenêtre dans 5 minutes, je t'assure que je vais venir faire le pitre en bas de ton immeuble. Après tout tu sais que je comprends ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'ai été orphelin et malgré cela je suis général de Brigade grâce à toi. Tu es mon soleil et sache que quoi qu'il arrive tu le seras toujours cachant cette neige et cette pluie que je hais autant que tu hais le lait dès que je suis avec toi-même quand il s'agit de faire du sport, ou de m'entrainer à ton alchimie."

Edward pouffa entendant les critiques sur le lait et ne put s'empêcher de sourire imaginant son beau noiraud se rouler dans la boue tel un cochon dans sa porcherie, il prit donc le téléphone et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre où Mustang put le voir sourire sans oublier la tenue aguicheuse qui n'était que coïncidence d'un Edward, un essuie autour de la taille et un autre en turban pour ses longs cheveux blonds

**Quand je tombe chaque fois tu m'as relevé** **  
Quand tu tombes mon cœur qui se soulève  
Peut déployer toute une armée**

**C'est croix de bois et croix de fer** **  
Pour toi je peux bien faire n'importe quoi**

"Edward, toi seul fut capable de calmer mes démons. Souviens-toi de ces nuits d'angoisse, de ses cauchemars et de la peur qui m'habitait quand je fermais les yeux. Toi seul mon ange tu as su m'aider en étant là à m'écouter parler, pleurer ou simplement en faisant quelques gestes tendres qui ont permis de chasser ses doutes. Sache que je suis là aussi pour toi. Un ami tu peux compter sur lui jour et nuit. Je sais que tu t'en veux pour ta mère, pour ton frère ou encore Nina mais sache que l'on apprend de nos erreurs et un jour, tu finiras par raconter cette histoire en ne gardant que les bons moments et que si tu lâches prise, mon épaule sera toujours là pour te protéger, je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux, c'est-à-dire mon alchimie"

Edward commençait à comprendre que dans un couple tout n'étais pas sexe et amour. Qu'un amant peut entendre, comprendre et aider l'homme qu'il aime de tout son cœur et que le langage corporel était primordial. Roy pouvait décrypter chaque sentiments d'Edward par ses petites manies et lui aussi comprenait Roy même sans paroles aucune. Seul l'amour et l'amitié guérit tout.

Il toussota et pris cette fois ci le pli de parler à son cavalier noir.

**Sauter les saisons venir l'été en hiver  
Voir ton cœur qui fond là sous le soleil  
Sauter en l'air rouler par terre  
N'importe quoi mais souris moi, oui mais souris moi  
J'frais n'importe quoi mais souris moi**

**Sais tu qui est au bout du fil  
Ce n'est que moi ne raccroche pas**

"J'ai vécu des années pour rendre à mon frère une apparence normale sans jamais me soucier de mes besoins et sérieusement je pensais pouvoir gérer seul ma situation en me disant que de toute façon ma manie d'étudier ou de travailler me faisait oublier. Mais ici je viens de comprendre. Et après tout, nous deux les deux extrêmes toi ressemblant à l'hiver et moi à l'été, je suis prêt à te raconter ce qui ne vas pas afin de sourire à nouveau. Reste donc au bout du fil, tu comprendras mon état."

Mustang capable de faire de l'alchimie sans cercle créa une sorte de radio qui reproduisait sa voix au téléphone et il ne pris pas la peine de se changer pour accourir voir son ange blond comme il aimait lui dire.

Usant de l'alchimie pour ouvrir la porte, il se faufila sans bruit jusqu'à la chambre où il retrouva son Edward en larmes. Surpris par le fait qu'il était dans les bras de son bien aimé, il se laissa aller de plus belle. Le poids de la culpabilité s'écoulait dans chaque larme et une fois Edward calmé, Roy lui proposa de se mettre à son aise et les deux hommes bien calés dans les bras de l'autre dans le canapés discutèrent toute la nuit laissant les émotions émerger sans retenue afin de parler de tout, chose qui faisait défaut dans de nombreux couples et qui amenait les conflits voire les séparations.

Au petit matin, la pluie avait disparu laissant un temps froid mais ensoleillé. Mustang fouilla dans les affaires d'Edward et lui transmuta une paire de patin à glace, pris 5 minutes pour aller chercher les siens et à son retour, son éphèbe blond était non seulement beau dans la tenue bleue qu'il avait choisie mais en plus, les larmes s'étaient taries laissant sa bouche sourire et ses yeux briller par les reflets du soleil.

Mustang le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa avec tendresse et profita d'un petit câlin sur le sofa ou s'échangèrent baisers et mots d'amour, pour se finir en cabrioles sur le lac gelé, main dans la main et les yeux dans les yeux. Edward avait compris que l'amour n'était pas que simplement des sorties et des câlins, mais bel et bien une symbiose de deux personnes qui se vouant un amour inconditionnel, étaient deux âme sœur sur laquelle ils pouvaient compter dans tous les domaines

* * *

Les reviews ca fait plaisir alors merci d'en laisser une

TBC

Ariane


End file.
